Equipo de voleibol solicita nueva integrante
by Citlallita-chan
Summary: Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron esas largas piernas níveas hasta el borde de sus nalgas y sus diminutos shorts. El deporte no le sentaba nada mal a Hinata Hyuga.


¡Hola! Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía y esta vez he traído un intento de OneShot que terminó siendo muy largo y tendré que dividir en varios capítulos. En esencia es un SasuHina pero no pude evitar incluir más parejas.

Naruto no me pertenece y es obra del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto cuyos personajes yo utilizo con un fin meramente recreativo.

Sin más preámbulos, ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **Equipo de voleibol solicita nueva integrante**

 _Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron esas largas piernas níveas hasta el borde de sus nalgas y sus diminutos shorts. El deporte no le sentaba nada mal a Hinata Hyuga._

Era miércoles por la tarde. Hacía un clima agradable, las ráfagas de aire fresco revolvían su cabello negro y despeinado a la vez que provocaban alivio al antes intenso calor despedido por su cuerpo después del entrenamiento. Algunos integrantes del equipo de fútbol descansaban junto a él tirados en las gradas. Naruto bebía impaciente de su botella de agua mientras dejaba algunas gotas escurrir por su barbilla y su cuello. Shikamaru estaba recostado mirando el cielo mientras Kiba se ataba los cordones de sus tennis y Neji contemplaba en silencio la cancha contigua. Abajo, Suigetsu y Gaara ayudaban al equipo femenino a colocar la red para comenzar su entrenamiento de voleibol, y como era costumbre, seguramente ellos se quedarían a verlas practicar.

Y no es que a él le interesara en absoluto ese grupo de torpes chicas con sus shorts cortos y blusas entalladas, concentradas y sudando mientras sus cabellos se adherían a sus frentes y el color de sus sujetadores terminaba por asomar debajo de la delgada blusa. ¡NO! Él simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa tarde. Sí, estar en la universidad implicaba responsabilidades, pero a sus 22 y cerca de terminar su carrera, ya estaba acostumbrado a organizar sus tiempos.

Las seis integrantes se dispersaron, tres a cada lado de la cancha. Resultaba divertido porque después de un rato los invitaban a jugar con ellas y ni cómo negarse. Ino se posicionó frente a Sakura del otro lado de la red. Temari, Ino y Karin contra Sakura, Tenten y Tayuya.

\- Sakura se pone cada día más sexy – alabó su rubio amigo comiéndose con los ojos a la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de Ino? Dios, tiene las mejores piernas de todo el equipo – Contraatacó Kiba defendiendo a su "próxima novia".

\- Sólo las más largas – intervino el Nara – Las más torneadas son de Temari.

\- ¿Vienen a ver el juego o a las jugadoras? – respingó el Hyuga serio como siempre pero con voz socarrona.

\- ¡No te hagas el desentendido Hyuga! Bien que te gusta saborearte a Tenten desde acá – acusó Suigetsu mostrando su afilada sonrisa.

\- Sería como decir que tú no te quedas por ver a Karin – tuvo que soltar Sasuke, sabiendo que a él nadie podría alegarle nada.

\- Por supuesto, el único subnormal aquí eres tú – respondió de vuelta el peliplata.

El resto tuvo que asentir. Sasuke Uchiha iba por la vida sin permitirse líos amorosos. Quizás se acostara con algunas chicas, pero ninguna que mereciera toda su atención.

\- Son amigas mías nada más, yo no me aprovecho de eso – espetó con cierto orgullo Sasuke de su supuesta moralidad intacta.

\- ¡Pero teme! Por más años de amistad que nos unan, no puedes negar que se ponen cada días más buenas– Naruto siempre tan vulgar para expresarse.

\- ¿Van a ver el partido o seguirán perdiendo su tiempo con Uchiha? – reprendió Neji apuntando a las anteriormente nombradas que ya habían comenzado a pasarse el balón.

Veinte minutos después los chicos de las gradas bajaron a competir contra el equipo femenino. Se situaron a ambos lados de la cancha y comenzó el juego improvisado.

Claro que al ser jugadores de fútbol no todos eran precisamente buenos en ello. Sasuke y Neji salvaban al equipo porque Naruto y Kiba resultaban ser muy torpes con las manos, Suigetsu cometía infracciones todo el tiempo y Gaara llegaba a patear el balón de vez en cuando. Con el marcador 20-18 a favor del equipo femenino y con el orgullo de Hyuga y Uchiha en juego, el penúltimo partido fue particularmente violento. Atacaron a las seis chicas sin miramientos hasta que Tayuya se lanzó por el balón y cayó estrepitosamente, raspando su pierna derecha y lastimándose el tobillo al punto de no poder apoyarlo en el suelo.

Todos se precipitaron a levantarla y posicionarla en una de las gradas.

\- ¡Me duele muchísimo! – Chilló al tiempo que el futuro Doctor Hyuga revisaba su tobillo.

\- Parece un esguince, pero no estaremos seguros de que no sea fractura hasta que le tomen una radiografía.

\- ¡Pero el partido es en tres días! – se quejó Sakura – no podemos perder a una de nuestras jugadoras en un momento tan crucial.

\- Pero deben tener suplentes o algo así – trató de consolar Naruto sobándose la nuca, preocupado y sintiéndose culpable al ser él quien había lanzado el balón con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- No son ni la mitad de buenas que Tayuya – lloriqueó Ino – perderemos vergonzosamente.

\- Vamos chicas, debe haber una solución, tal vez Tayuya esté recuperada para entonces – apuntó Inuzuka aprovechando para rodear con un brazo la cintura de Ino.

\- No lo creo – comentó sinceramente Neji observando el hematoma que se formaba en el tobillo de Tayuya – de cualquier modo, nada está dicho hasta llevarla a un hospital. Hay que inmovilizarla para evitar más daño.

\- Yo y Karin podemos llevarla – sonrío Suigetsu mostrando las llaves de su auto.

\- Yo los acompaño – se apuntó Gaara.

Una vez en el auto tomaron rumbo hacia el hospital, mientras los demás se quedaron en la cancha expectantes de una llamada.

\- Neji, ¿en verdad crees que no podrá jugar el sábado? – preguntó Tenten preocupada.

\- Lo afirmo – aseguró Neji – aunque no sea fractura, un esguince es menos grave pero tres días es poco tiempo para una recuperación completa.

\- ¡Todo es culpa tuya Naruto! – culpó irritada Sakura apuntando al rubio - ¡Lanzaste ese balón muy fuerte!

\- ¡No creí que Tayuya iba a lanzarse por él!

\- ¡Torpe! – golpeó Sakura en su hombro.

\- Soluciones chicos, no podemos lamentarnos nada más – dijo Ino como capitana de equipo que era.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – gritó Temari con emoción contenida festejando su inteligencia - ¡Hagamos una audición! Ya saben, peguemos carteles por toda la escuela y valoremos las capacidades de las interesadas.

\- ¿Y crees que haya interesadas? – dudó Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Quién no querría estar en el mejor equipo de voleibol.

\- Apoyo tu idea Tem – sonrío Tenten – yo puedo hacer el diseño de los carteles.

\- Y yo puedo imprimirlos – apoyó Sakura – tengo un amigo que nos puede dar precio especial.

\- Pues está dicho – aplaudió Ino un par de veces – traten de tener los carteles listos para mañana, hay que darnos prisa.

Con la promesa de una audición para el día siguiente, se dispersaron en dirección a sus casas. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke emprendieron juntos el camino al edificio donde vivían en departamentos contiguos. Ya eran pasadas las seis y el viento comenzaba a soplar con más intensidad. Sakura tiritó ante una ráfaga y Naruto en un acto irreconociblemente caballeroso le colocó a la pelirrosa su chamarra deportiva en los hombros. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa y volteó la mirada hacia el Uchiha, quien parecía pasar de ellos olímpicamente. Eran un trío extraño. Los tres totalmente diferentes, sin mucho en común y a pesar de eso amigos desde tanto tiempo atrás, sin dejar que los años y los daños desgastaran su relación. A pesar del ya extinto amor de la pelirrosa por el Uchiha, las infantiles promesas del rubio que también habían quedado atrás desde hace tanto tiempo y de la presencia-ausencia de Sasuke, su amistad se fortalecía cada vez más.

Entraron al edificio de cinco plantas, quedándose Naruto en la primera. Sasuke y Sakura subieron dos pisos más. Mera coincidencia que compartieran piso, pensó Sakura cuando introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y giró la perilla despidiendo con una mano al pelinegro. Qué tonta al estar enamorada de una ilusión tanto tiempo. Ahora lo veía todo mucho más claro. Sasuke no era el tipo de hombre que ella necesitaba, y se preguntó si algún día sería el _verdadero_ tipo de alguien. Si habría alguien que lograra derretir el hielo y cruzar la barrera que Sasuke había construido y que para ella y Naruto era sólo ligeramente penetrable. Si él le permitiría entrar lo suficiente a alguien, si le abriría la puerta, si le permitiría un espacio en su vida. Por mucho tiempo ella sufrió por no ser esa persona, por no ser suficiente para Sasuke por más que se esforzara. Pasó el tiempo y se dio cuenta que era sólo un enamoramiento estúpido e infantil, sin pies ni cabeza. ¿De verdad podía enamorarse de alguien tan frío y distante? Tal vez entonces se dio cuenta que sólo estaba prendada de su belleza y su soledad. Su instinto protector al querer sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad. Pero con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron, y ella por fin se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha no representaba para ella más que un amigo al que ayudar. Entonces estuvo lista para abrirle su corazón a nuevas oportunidades.

Sasuke entró al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera siempre despeinada y se tumbó en el sofá, disfrutando del silencio que lo rodeaba. Revisó su móvil encontrándose con varios mensajes de chicas y en su grupo de Whatsapp. Tenten había enviado una imagen con el diseño del cartel y Tayuya ya había avisado que definitivamente estaría indispuesta para jugar el sábado. Y todo por quedarse a ver el entrenamiento, menudo lío habían provocado. Suspiró con cansancio manteniéndose al margen de la conversación mientras se preguntaba si tenía tiempo para una ronda de sexo. ¿Quién sería la afortunada hoy?

* * *

"Equipo de voleibol solicita nueva integrante", anunciaban una multitud de carteles cuando Sasuke ingresó al campus y observó árboles, ventanas, casilleros, paredes y hasta autos con los papeles pegados como por arte de magia. Incluso había varios más pequeños tirados por el suelo. Se preguntó desde qué hora habrían estado las chicas desperdigando todos esos carteles.

Por supuesto que no se perdió la audición, ya que para esa hora toda la escuela se había enterado e incluso chicas de otros campus vecinos habían venido a audicionar. Parece que sí se trataba de uno de los mejores equipos de voleibol.

Llegó al auditorio junto con Naruto y Shikamaru, encontrándose con un sonriente Kiba que señalaba "disimuladamente" a las chicas que habían llegado para la prueba.

\- ¡Wow! Sí que son impresionantes – exclamó al ver un par de decenas de estudiantes con shorts cortos haciendo estiramientos.

\- Yo sólo espero que encuentren la mejor suplente – dijo Shikamaru no sin antes echar un vistazo a las veintitantas chicas reunidas en el auditorio.

\- ¡Ojalá escojan a esa rubia! – hizo un puchero Naruto señalando a una de las aspirantes.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Sakura dobe? ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de ella? – ironizó Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Hay suficiente Naruto Uzumaki para las dos – sentenció el rubio con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Pasaron a ocupar asientos a modo de quedar del lado derecho de las tres jueces: Ino, Sakura y Temari. Ahí tenían un buen ángulo de las chicas que audicionaran. A las 11 en punto Sakura sonó el silbato y las aspirantes se reunieron, cada una con un número pegado en el pecho.

Antes de que comenzaran Neji llegó ligeramente agitado, como si se hubiera dado prisa para llegar a tiempo a la audición. Tenten se acercó a saludarlo y fue cuando se percató de que no venía solo. Una muchacha de aproximadamente 1,60 con un pants holgado y una enrome playera blanca, cabello negro oscuro perfectamente lacio y ojos perla se acercaba a ella del brazo del Hyuga. Tenten sintió una punzada de celos, nunca antes había visto que una mujer tratara con tanta familiaridad a Neji. No pudo evitar torcer la sonrisa que en un principio le había dedicado y apuntó a la muchacha aparentando amabilidad.

\- ¿Quién es ella Neji? – cuestionó intentando sonreírle.

\- Te presento a Hinata Hyuga – respondió con una sonrisa afable – mi prima.

\- Oh – no pudo evitar sentirse tonta – mucho gusto Hinata.

\- Ella es Tenten, una buena amiga mía.

\- El gusto es mío – sonrío la ojiperla extendiendo una mano que Tenten estrechó todavía un poco aturdida. ¿De dónde había salido? Ella conocía a toda la familia de Neji, ¿o no?

\- Acaba de llegar al país – aclaró el genio Hyuga como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento – y viene a audicionar para entrar a su equipo.

\- Así que eres extranjera – sonrío Tenten esta vez honestamente.

\- En realidad nací aquí pero nos mudamos cuando aún era una niña – aclaró la prima perdida del Hyuga mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor.

\- Pues bienvenida. Por ser prima de Neji, seremos menos duras contigo.

\- Sean todo lo duras que tengan que ser – sonrío Hinata y se dirigieron al grupo de aspirantes para tomar posición.

Tenten se acercó a comentarles a las juezas mientras apuntaba a la prima de Neji entre la multitud. Les pidió que fueran menos rudas y ellas asintieron con una sonrisa.

Pero ni siquiera hizo falta ser suaves al momento de juzgar a la morena. Hicieron equipos con las aspirantes y las confrontaron entre sí para ver cómo se desenvolvían en el juego. Además calificaron de manera individual sus movimientos básicos de voleibol. Fue una ardua selección. En la última ronda Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba fueron invitados para elegir a la nueva integrante del equipo. La prima de Neji había sobrevivido hasta la última ronda.

\- No es por el parentesco con Neji, pero definitivamente voto por su prima – opinó Sakura una vez reunidos.

\- Seguro había jugado voleibol antes – concluyó Temari – es demasiado buena.

\- ¿Están seguras chicas? – intervino Naruto con una mano en el mentón – Digo, no es que no sea buena pero ¿no opacará su imagen con ese cuerpo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó Shikamaru dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva a la Hyuga.

\- Es decir, las jugadoras de voleibol siempre son altas, de cuerpo atlético, piernas largas, ya saben, y ella no luce así.

\- Odio admitirlo, pero puede que Naruto tenga algo de razón – apoyó Ino con una mano en la cadera – puede que le falte altura.

\- Yo no creo que sea un problema – debatió Sasuke con semblante serio – Salta mejor que cualquiera del equipo.

Las tres féminas presentes le dedicaron una mirada de indignación y Sakura infló las mejillas en un mohín de molestia. Ok, la prima de Neji era buena, mucho muy buena, pero tampoco tenían que recalcarles que incluso fuera mejor que ellas.

\- ¿Votamos? – sugirió Temari entregándoles papeles rectangulares – Escriban aquí el número de la nueva integrante.

No demoraron más de diez minutos cuando la decisión estaba tomada. Hinata Hyuga era la suplente de Tayuya y nueva integrante del equipo. Sakura le comunicó la noticia mientras Ino despedía al resto de aspirantes. Hinata le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la Haruno mientras aceptaba el uniforme que ésta le ofrecía.

\- Es bueno volver a formar parte de un equipo – sonrío la ojiperla al sostener el uniforme.

\- Justo nos preguntábamos si habías estado en un equipo de voleibol antes.

\- No de voleibol, pero sí de básquetbol – apuntó la morena desdoblando la camiseta blanca.

\- ¡Ah, Hinata! Tal vez la playera y el short te sienten un poco grandes. Usualmente las jugadoras de voleibol son un poquitín más altas – se disculpó Sakura al ver la expresión de confusión de la pelinegra.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, me quedarán bien – sonrío la Hyuga mientras guardaba el uniforme en la mochila – de hecho, estaba pensado que podría quedarme corto.

Sakura iba a replicar cuando Ino y Temari llegaron junto a ellas.

\- ¡Felicidades Hinata! Ya eres parte del equipo – saludó Temari.

\- Bienvenida – prosiguió la capitana – como ya sabes, tenemos un partido importante el sábado y sólo tenemos dos días para practicar. Hoy la cancha está ocupada así que comenzaremos el entrenamiento mañana a las 5 en punto.

\- Entendido – asintió Hinata colgando su mochila al hombro.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo hoy para conocernos mejor? – sonrío Tenten arribando a la conversación.

\- Escuché que hay una fiesta en el campus de Derecho – sonrío pícara Temari – por supuesto estamos invitadas – les guiñó un ojo señalando a Sasuke.

\- Las fiestas de Derecho son de las mejores – se alegró Sakura - ¿Te apuntas Hinata?

\- Por supuesto – sonrío la morena sintiéndose parte de un grupo de nuevo – pero no sé dónde queda el campus.

\- No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargamos de pasar por ti – le dijo Ino apoyándose en su hombro - ¿En qué campus estás?

\- Biología – apuntó Hinata en dirección a su campus.

\- ¡Ok! Está hecho, pasamos a las 9 en punto.

Claro que Hinata no podía adivinar la abismal distancia que existía entre la hora pactada y la hora real de arribo y menos proviniendo de la rubia de ojos azules, cuyo peor defecto sin duda era la impuntualidad. Pasaron por Hinata cerca de las 10 cuando las piernas de ésta se habían entumido ya de estar sentada en la misma posición en las escaleras de la entrada del campus.

Inmediatamente se sintió fuera de lugar al ver a todas las demás enfundadas en vestidos entallados y zapatos altos. Ino conducía un bonito auto deportivo descapotable con su rubio cabello largo suelto hasta su espalda baja, un maquillaje dramático y un vestido azul eléctrico que resaltaba sus perfectas curvas. Sakura le abría la puerta del coopiloto sonriéndole desde la impresionante altura que le proporcionaban sus zapatos de tacón alto con un vestido amarillo al menos cinco dedos por encima de sus rodillas. Su melena rosada caía hasta sus hombros descubiertos en perfectas ondas.

Una vez situada en su asiento, saludó a las chicas de la parte de atrás. Temari la saludó efusiva con sus ojos verdes enmarcados por unas larguísimas pestañas, su cabello lacio sujetado en una media coleta y un vestido negro entalladísimo con un escote pronunciado dejando ver una perfecta copa C. Tenten llevaba el cabello suelto en suaves ondas hasta su espalda con un vestido strapples color durazno sumamente corto y unos tacones dorados. Una gargantilla le daba el toque de infarto.

Y ella, la bajita pelinegra, se había puesto jeans oscuros y una blusa de Bon Jovi con unos vans negros para rematar. Su clásico giratiempo colgado de su cuello y su cabello siempre lacio cayendo en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. Al menos había delineado sus ojos y su blusa era menos holgada de lo usual. Un pequeño escote dejaba ver el inicio de la blaquecina piel de sus pechos. En definitiva era un gran contraste, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiarse.

Llegaron al campus en menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al atravesar el umbral y vislumbrar chicas con vestidos y chicos con camisas. Claro que ella creyó que se trataba de algo más casual. El equipo de voleibol se situó en una rueda de sillones donde ya las esperaban los demás. Karin estaba sentada con Suigetsu en un mini puff rosado, mientras Naruto y Sasuke compartían un sofá algo más grande. Sakura se sentó en medio de ambos y plantó un beso en sus mejillas. Ino se abrió espacio entre Kiba y Shikamaru, mientras el Nara terminó cediendo su lugar a Temari y sentándose en el borde de apoyo del sofá. Tenten y Hinata se sentaron junto a Neji en el sofá situado frente a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

La primera ronda de tragos no se hizo esperar mientras la música sonaba cada vez más fuerte, obligándolos a gritar a fin de continuar con la conversación que habían comenzado. Ya habían interrogada a la ojiperla sobre sus estudios en Biología Marina, su país de procedencia, sus aspiraciones para el futuro y hasta por su tono de lápiz labial. Hinata terminó por adaptarse al ambiente y para el quinto trago ya hasta comenzaba a reír de las bromas de Kiba.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y arrastró a Naruto hasta la pista de baile, sabiendo que el rubio nunca negaba ninguna de sus peticiones. Kiba invitó a Ino al tiempo que Suigetsu y Karin se levantaban y se iban a saber Dios dónde. Neji comenzó una animada conversación con Tenten que Hinata no quería interrumpir, así que terminó mirando su trago como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. No estaba acostumbrada a beber y ya se sentía un poco mareada.

Sasuke la contemplaba desde su asiento en el sofá, divirtiéndose por su rostro consternado al olfatear el aroma del preparado que bebía. Toda una digna portadora del apellido Hyuga con esos ojos perla típicos de la familia y esa piel nevada y fantasmal. A decir verdad, Hinata Hyuga tenía unos rasgos muy bonitos. Ojos grandes con espesas pestañas, nariz pequeña y respingada, boca pequeña con unos labios rosas que se curvaban justo ahora en una mueca de desagrado. Su flequillo recto llegaba hasta el nivel de sus cejas y Sasuke casi sintió el impulso de colocar un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Podía ser una buena noche. Claro que si Neji se enteraba de que pensaba propasarse con su prima le pondría una buena golpiza. Volteó a ver al ojiperla y se sintió con suerte al verlo con una mano en la pierna de Tenten y susurrándole algo al oído. En ese momento volvió su mirada a Hinata y chocó con sus perlados ojos. Al instante Hinata apartó la mirada y sus dedos tamborilearon el vaso que sostenía con ambas manos.

\- ¿Bailas? – preguntó a su altura Sasuke tendiéndole una mano.

\- No muy bien – respondió ella esquivando la mirada del moreno.

\- Yo tampoco – torció una sonrisa el Uchiha mientras quitaba el vaso de las manos de Hinata y lo colocaba en la mesa – pero creo que no tienes muchas opciones por hoy – dijo señalando a su primo que ya estaba besando con ímpetu a una no tan ebria Tenten.

Hinata suspiró y tomó la mano de Sasuke. Él la levantó de un tirón y justo cuando estaba dando el primer paso una mano lo sostuvo por el brazo.

\- Cuidado con mi prima – advirtió un resucitado Neji con mirada fulminante.

\- No voy a hacerle nada – "que no quiera", terminó de pensar Sasuke mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

\- Te conozco Uchiha – sentenció el Hyuga – Hinata no es como las demás y si le haces algo yo me encargaré de que lo lamentes.

Sasuke se llevó a Hinata sin responder a su última amenaza mientras tomaba su cintura en la pista de baile.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? – preguntó Hinata apuntando hacia Neji.

\- Tu primo se preocupa por ti – sonrío malicioso Sasuke pensando en que no estaría mal hacer enojar al ojiperla.

\- ¿Representas un peligro para mí? – cuestionó Hinata dejándose guiar por la pista.

\- Eso depende – respondió Sasuke sosteniéndole la mirada - ¿Parezco peligroso?

\- Eso depende – sonrío Hinata colgándose de su cuello.

Sasuke le devolvió una sonrisa altanera y continúo adentrándose en la pista improvisada. La música parecía sonar cada vez más fuerte y Hinata bebió del trago que le pasó Sasuke. A lo lejos pudo ver a una animada Sakura bailando con un chico pelirrojo y se preguntó unos instantes por el paradero de Naruto. Sus pensamientos se difuminaron al sentir el aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su cuello.

\- Vamos a otro lugar – le susurró el pelinegro al oído mientras la sacaba de ahí sin esperar respuesta.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban recorriendo un largo pasillo hacia la salida donde Sasuke había aparcado el auto. Hinata se dio cuenta de que realmente se encontraba en una situación peligrosa cuando estuvieron adentro del coche y el Uchiha comenzó a recorrer su pierna con la yema de los dedos. Ella dio un respingo en su lugar cuando el moreno arrancó a una velocidad considerable.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas Sasuke?

\- A un lugar menos concurrido

\- Neji estará preocupado.

\- Dile que te fuiste a casa.

Hinata dudó un instante pero terminó escribiéndole un mensaje a su primo asegurándole su supuesta ubicación y su bienestar. Cuando el mensaje notificó que se había enviado Sasuke ya había aparcado el auto afuera de un enorme complejo de departamentos. Hinata suspiró entendiendo a dónde quería llegar el pelinegro que ahora le abría la puerta del copiloto, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Y no es que Hinata Hyuga fuera una pura, casta y virginal mujer con instintos sexuales reprimidos y calzón de castidad, pero tampoco quería acostarse con alguien en la primera semana de su llegada desde el extranjero. Claro que Sasuke Uchiha era guapo, guapísimo, inclusive esa palabra le quedaba corta y ella nunca había conocido alguien con semejante belleza. Aceptó su mano para bajar del auto todavía con su discusión moral en la cabeza mientras el guapísimo Uchiha la dirigía hasta la entrada del edificio y por unas elegantes escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso.

"Si él tuviera un poco más de tacto, tal vez yo accedería", pensó la ojiperla mientras Sasuke abría la puerta de su departamento. Pero ni siquiera habían hablado más de unas cuantas palabras desde la fiesta y ella, si bien no era totalmente puritana, tampoco era superficial. ¿Qué más de interesante podría tener Sasuke Uchiha que no fuera esa cara perfecta y ese cuerpo torneado? "No mucho", aseguró la Hyuga para sus adentros tomando asiento en el sofá de cuero negro que ocupaba un lugar preferencial en el living.

\- ¿Qué te sirvo para tomar? – cuestionó el Uchiha desde su minibar.

\- Agua mineral con hielo está bien.

¿Debía salir corriendo ahora? Por Kami, ni siquiera sabía llegar a su departamento desde ahí. ¿Y cómo pediría un taxi si no tenía idea de dónde estaba? Dio un sorbo al vaso que Sasuke le había extendido mientras maquinaba la manera de salir librada de ese lío.

\- Entonces eres bióloga – inició Sasuke mirándola desde el sofá de enfrente.

\- Y tú abogado

\- Eso planeo – se regodeó él bebiendo lentamente de su vaso - ¿Cuál es tu área de trabajo? Es decir, ¿tienes idea de dónde vas a trabajar después de graduarte?

Hinata cruzó las piernas y apretó la mandíbula. No le gustaba mucho hablar de sus planes porque no tenía nada definido aún. Quizás se dedicara a la rama de investigación, fue la única respuesta que pudo otorgar. Sasuke por su parte tenía la vida resuelta. Comenzaría en el buffete de su padre, uno de los magnates del país, pero pensaba separarse y comenzar el suyo. Hinata lo escuchaba entre atenta y aburrida intentando no bostezar cuando Sasuke trataba de explicarle cosas que ella no entendía y que a decir verdad no le interesaban demasiado. Su perspectiva como bióloga era mucho más arriesgada. Recorrer el mundo estudiando diversas especies, su hábitat, su ciclo de vida, sus enemigos naturales, su supervivencia. Acampar a la orilla de un lago, dormir arrullada por el murmullo del agua y despertar con los primeros rayos del sol. Descubrir el gen que le permitía a un determinado pez soportar cambios extremos de temperatura e integrarlo en una planta para aumentar su productividad sin importar la estación del año. Eran mundos totalmente diferentes y Sasuke pareció notarlo. Él parecía el tipo de chico que no se ensuciaría las manos por obtener una muestra.

Cambiaron de tema y esta vez coincidieron enormemente. Música, películas, arte, literatura. Por fin áreas en las que Hinata se volvía menos tímida y podía expresar sus puntos de vista. Fueron de un tema a otro hasta bien entrada la madrugada entre debates, risas y más tragos. La ojiperla se levantó para ir al baño y revisó su reloj de muñeca: 2:37. Pero el hecho de encontrar a Sasuke dormido en el sofá cuando regresó al living ciertamente le sorprendió mucho más que la hora. Su cara lucía mucho más angelical y sus cabellos caían con gracia sobre su frente. Ella no tuvo el valor de despertarlo y tomó sus cosas cuidadosamente dirigiéndose a la puerta. La cerró tras de sí con cuidado y una vez afuera se recargó en la pared contigua con una sonrisa. Sasuke no resultó ser tan peligroso, después de todo.


End file.
